


Girl in Charge

by lettersofwrittencollective



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cowgirl, F/M, Smut, Soft stiles, Woman on Top, girl on top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective
Summary: You’d decided that you wanted to try something different this time around and your boyfriend, Stiles, decides to indulge you.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Reader, Stiles Stilinski/You
Kudos: 27





	Girl in Charge

“Are you sure you wanna try this?” he asked you. 

You bit your lip for a moment before nodding your head. You’re absolutely positive that you’re eyes are lust blown but that’s part of the fun isn’t it?

Trying something new with Stiles was always something fun but this was the first time that the two of you were exploring this particular type of kink. 

You were going to try being the more dominant one in bed and Stiles was going to let you take control. 

He was, naturally, a bit more intense than you were, but you’d been feeling like you wanted to turn the tables a bit and he was more than happy to oblige. 

“Alright, I’ll see you in after practice then,” he smirked before leaning in and kissing you. 

Kissing him back you felt yourself smile into the kiss before he pulled away and made his way towards the locker room. 

A shiver of excitement ran through your spine at the idea of what was to come. Making your way to the Stilinski household, you let yourself in using the key Stiles had had made for you and pulled out the outfit you had left here just for this. 

Quickly changing, you got ready. Stiles didn’t need a lot of the flashiness you were going for but to be honest, you needed the extra confidence boost for this. Adjusting your hair and changing, it wasn’t long until you were in the latex outfit. 

The material had managed to cinch your waist and while the skirt hugged your ass it loosened at the thigh so you could move freely in it. You put on the black thigh high boots and checked yourself in the mirror. Quickly putting away your clothing from school you put on a little bit of mascara and a red lipstick before getting comfortable on his desk. 

It wasn’t long before the front door opened again and you heard Stiles calling your name. 

“Upstairs!” you called out as you stood up..

As soon as he walked into the room, you watched his mouth drop and he got that look on his face he would normally get when he wanted to be called Daddy. It shot a warmth straight to your core and you had to remind yourself that today, it was your turn to be in charge. 

“Now what’s this, kitten?” he asked as he made his way towards you, dropping his backpack and gym bag just inside the door.

Swallowing, you remind yourself that you’re in charge today. Motioning your head to the bed you think about what it is you have planned for your brunette boyfriend. 

“Lay down,” you demanded of him and watched one of his eyebrows raise before he nodded his head and followed your orders. 

Once he was laid out on the bed, you smirked at him before pulling out some rope from under his bed.

“You’re not going to be allowed to touch,” you tell him. Tossing the rope to him, you smirk, “Now tie yourself up. Not too loose. Just the way you like me…”

Licking his lips, Stiles does as you ask, slipping out of his gym shorts and shirt, tying the rope around each ankle before tying it to the bedpost. He moves to tie up his hands but you already know that it’s not something he can do on his own so you take the rope from his hand, slowly dragging your body across his bare skin. 

You can hear the intake of his breath and it makes you do it again. This time, you move so that you’re straddling him over the bed. 

You set yourself so that you’re bare, heated core is nestled just above his cock. Only the thin fabric of his boxers keep the two of you from feeling each other. 

As you lean over him to tie him to the post you can feel him twitch beneath you and you move your hips, grinding against him and pulling a moan from both your lips.

Reaching between the two of you, you slipped your hand in his boxers and wrapped your hand around his throbbing member. 

Slowly, at first, you move your hand up and down, watching the way that his face comforts in pleasure. His hips buck upwards and you have to bite back the groan of him hitting against you. 

Instead you click your tongue and shake your head as you remind him, “Now, now Sti, no touching.”

You hear him groan for a moment before you lean in and grip his face with your free hand. Pulling his head towards yours for a kiss, you can hear him moan and it sends a shot of arousal through you. 

You hear the sound of the something rattling and pull away from Stiles to find him pulling against his bindings. Feeling on top of the world, you smirk at him before you undo the zip of your bodice. 

You watch Stiles eyes follow your hand pull down the zipper. 

“Fuck,” he groaned out as the material came down past your breasts, leaving them exposed to his hungry gaze. 

There was something about the way that Stiles looked at you, the lust in his eyes and the need written across his features while his voice dipped down that made you try to rub your legs together but he was there between them still. 

Moving your hands to your breasts you begin to knead one and then the other as you grind down on him. You roll your nipples between your fingers, pulling them into tight peaks. 

Beneath you, you can feel Stiles harden further and your rub yourself against him, the hardness against your heated core enough to make you whimper. 

“Come on kitten,” you hear Stiles, “You know what you want, go ahead and take it.”

Eyes snapping open to look at him, you can see that he’s licking his lips in anticipation and you know that having him in you while you’re like this is going to be delicious. 

Reaching between the two of you, you slip him out of his boxers before running his length through your slick folds. 

“Fuck,” you whimper at the jolts of pleasure it sends through your skin. Giving him a few pumps, you sink down on him ever so slightly, enough to make him moan before you lift yourself up and off of him. 

You do this a few times, in a steady rhythm with the one hand that is still on your breasts. It isn’t long before you can feel the coil of your approaching orgasm which surprises you. 

“That’s it, Kitten,” Stiles tells you, “Just let go.”

You sink down on him, letting him fill you completely. Groaning at the stretching you have to allow yourself a moment to adjust. 

“Fuck Stiles,” you whimper.

Stiles watches you as you move up and down, riding him as you push yourself to orgasm. He encouraged you to keep moving, his eyes falling to the place where both of you were connected.

Each time you lived yourself he could see your juices coating him and it was almost as erotic as it was to feel you. 

He felt as your pace increased and while he wanted to fuck up into you, he knw that you wanted to be in control for this. That you wanted to be the one taking charge and so he bit his lip and tried to keep himself from changing the tables. 

Focusing on just you and on your movements, it wasn’t long before Stiles felt his own release fast approaching.

As you moved yourself up and down on Stiles, faster and faster you could feel the coil in your belly tightening and his own cock twitching against your walls and you slowed down to try and stave off the orgasm just a bit longer however when you did, Stiles twitched just against your g-spot snapping the coil in half and you came screaming his name. 

Feeling yourself clamp down around Stiles, it wasn’t long before he was emptying himself inside of you as well. Placing your hands on his chest to support yourself, you felt yourself pulsing around him, trying to drag more out before allowing your orgasm to wash over you slightly. 

Leaning forward so were tucked up against him, with your head on his shoulder, you pouted slightly when his arms didn’t come to envelope you. 

“Sti,” you whined against his skin. 

“What happened kitten?” he asked and you could hear his satisfied, post-sex voice. It made you smile internally to know that you could pull that form him as well, even when you were the one taking charge. 

“Arms,” you whimpered as you tried to burrow further into him. You could hear his chuckle and asked him what was so funny.

“Kitten,” he pointed out, “My arms are currently tied to opposite bedposts and seeing how snugly you tied them, I can’t get out of them.”

“Oh,” you whispered before getting up quickly and undoing his bindings. “There you go,” you told him as you curled up next to him again, a smile on your lips. 

Just before he wrapped his arms around you, you felt Stiles toss a blanket over the two of you and you smiled into his chest as you allowed yourself to be lost in the moment.


End file.
